1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-degree-of-freedom manipulator, e.g., a catheter, an endoscope, and a laser probe, which is used by being inserted in a canal e.g., a living body cavity, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related
For example, the flexible tube of a medical catheter or endoscope, or the flexible tube of an industrial endoscope that performs inspection and maintenance of an industrial pipe, e.g., a gas pipe, is constituted by a multi-degree-of-freedom manipulator in which a plurality of bending flex portions are arranged in a row.
A plurality of actuators are provided in the flexible tube to correspond to the plurality of bending flex portions. Each actuator is formed of a bending operation wire made of a linear shape memory alloy which changes in length in accordance with e.g., a change in temperature. When power is supplied from the operator side of the flexible tube to selectively heat the actuators, predetermined bending flex portions of the flexible tube can be flexed or bent, so that the distal end portion of the flexible tube can be guided to a target location.
In the conventional multi-degree-of-freedom flexible tube, the plurality of actuators are provided to correspond to the plurality of bending flex portions, as described above, and exclusive energy transmission paths are provided to the respective actuators to selectively drive them. More specifically, when the actuator is made of a shape memory alloy, each lead wire to be electrically connected to the actuator is provided in the flexible tube, and the actuator is powered and heated through the lead wire.
An endoscope to be inserted in a deep portion of a living body cavity or an industrial endoscope to be inserted in a long pipe has a long flexible tube. As the length of the flexible tube is increased, the number of bending flex portions is increased, and the number of actuators is also increased. Then, the number of energy transmission paths is also increased to make the structure complicated, and the outer diameter of the flexible tube is undesirably increased.